The present invention relates to a photomagentic type recording/reproducing apparatus which uses a cartridge to hold therein a recording disc and requires supply of a magnetic field of recording and erasure of information, and more particularly to arrangements for the movement of the magnetic field supply section in the apparatus and for the loading of the cartridge.
Recently, attracted is a system using a recording disc, which is referred to as a photomagnetic disc, which allows writing, reproduction and erasure of information with laser light.
Generally, the photomagnetic disc is required to expose the recording medium by a magnetic field in writing and erasing the information. Thus, conventionally, it is general to dispose a coil on a recording surface of the disc so as to provide a magnetic field. Further, the photomagnetic disc is housed in a cartridge in order to protect the recording surface against dust and fingerprints.
However, since prior art apparatus using such a photomagnetic disc is required to be arranged such that the driving devices such as driving motors and solenoids are controlled successively by a microcomputer and a control circuit, there is provided problems that the electric circuits become complex. In addition, a relatively large electric power should be required for operation of the solenoids and the computer control tends to be affected by noises, thereby resulting in having a trouble due to the disturbance of the sequence.